Musim Panas
by InfiKiss
Summary: Kisah yang terjadi sepanjang musim panas. Tentang persahabatan tiga orang sedari kecil yang penuh rahasia manis yang tersimpan di dada hingga kini mereka kembali bertemu disaat dewasa. Antara perasaan yang tumbuh; jatuh cinta, cemburu, kecewa, patah hati, bahagia juga tangis. Romance! AU!Digimon—CH 4: (Masih) Musim Panas Kesembilan.
1. Chapter 1 : Musim Panas Pertama

**MUSIM PANAS**

**.**

**.**

**Digimon Adventure Fanfiction Presented by InfiKiss**

**Digimon Adventure (c) Akiyoshi Hongo**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Kumpulan drabble tentang Musim Panas. Juga tentang persahabatan tiga orang sedari kecil yang penuh dengan janji-janji sederhana mereka. Yagami Taichi, Ishida Yamato, Tachikawa Mimi dan musim panas yang mereka jalani setiap tahunnya.**

**Antara perasaan yang kelak pun tumbuh; jatuh cinta, cemburu, kecewa, patah hati, bahagia juga tangis.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**MUSIM PANAS PERTAMA**

**.**

Kadang jatuh cinta memang tak semudah yang kita terka. Namun tak pernah pula serumit yang kita duga. Cinta merupakan sebuah perasaan sederhana yang datang begitu saja dan juga bisa pergi dengan sangat mudah. Cinta bisa tumbuh dengan begitu kuat, namun seiring berjalannya waktu bisa juga memudar dengan cepat.

Ah, cinta...

Sesuatu yang bahkan masih sulit digambarkan para Pujangga. Penyair juga sering menggunakan maknanya, namun tetap tak seorangpun bisa mengartikan dengan pasti apa itu cinta yang sebenarnya. Apakah nafsu sesaat? Atau sekedar perasaan yang timbul karena kecocokan semata.

Cinta. Bukan hanya para dewasa, nyatanya anak kecil pun bisa merasakannya.

Cinta...

Apa itu?

Sampai kapanpun Yagami Taichi, Ishida Yamato, ataupun Tachikawa Mimi sama sekali tak akan bisa memahaminya dengan pasti.

.

.

Musim panas pertama...

Gadis kecil bertopi itu duduk meringkuk di pinggir jalan. Kedua lututnya ditekuk hingga bertemu dengan keningnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan suara isak terdengar dari balik punggung yang gemetar. Aroma khas musim panas menjadi satu-satunya teman ditengah rasa sepi yang menggelayuti benaknya. Bahkan suara sekelompok kumbang atau tonggeret pun sama sekali tak bisa menghiburnya.

Ia kesepian.

Dan takut.

Takut akan perasaan ditinggalkan yang entah sejak kapan selalu bercokol di dadanya. Sendirian membuat hatinya tak tentu arah. Membuatnya dilanda rasa sesak yang tiada terkira. Meski usianya baru tujuh tahun, nyatanya ia merasakan kepahitan yang begitu mengerikan hanya dengan berada sendirian. Ia benci sendirian. Ia takut sendirian. Ia tak mau sendirian.

"Aku menemukanmu!"

Sampai suara teriakan itu terdengar jauh dari ujung jalan.

Kepala kecil bertopi itu segera terangkat. Sepasang obsidian jernih berwarna coklat itu jatuh ke arah dimana ada bocah kecil yang berlari mendekat dengan memegang satu jaring serangga di tangan kanan. Bulir-bulir keringat sepertinya terasa bebas mengalir dari kening ke dagunya. Senyum polos nan lebar turut menghiasi wajah kekanakkan itu. Tapi jelas ada secercah ekspresi khawatir yang tertinggal disana.

Tanpa menunggu balasan, bocah laki-laki yang hanya mengenakan kaos putih lengan buntung itu pun berjongkok di hadapan si gadis kecil bertopi. Masih berada di pinggir jalan yang kosong dengan latar sebuah hutan kecil yang tak terlalu mengerikan karena pantulan matahari yang menyilaukan.

"Kenapa jongkok sendirian disini, Mimi? Sudah kubilang, aku pasti akan menemukan Mimi kalau Mimi menghilang."

"Taichi-kun..."

Bocah laki-laki itu nyengir bangga. Tangan yang bebas terulur ke arah gadis kecil itu. "Ayo pulang."

Diraihnya tangan kecil yang berkeringat itu perlahan. Seulas senyum pun merekah di wajah mungil yang masih sembab karena air mata.

"Sudah jangan nangis lagi. Mimi itu jelek kalau menangis tau~" Goda bocah kecil itu jenaka dan membuat si gadis kecil segera memberengut sebal namun tetap menyisakan sedikit semburat merah muda di kedua pipi tirusnya.

Ya, itu adalah hari dimusim panas pertama yang menjadi saksi bahwa keduanya adalah sahabat yang saling memiliki satu sama lain. Sahabat yang tak akan bisa dipisahkan oleh apapun. Antara Yagami Taichi dan Tachikawa Mimi. Kemanapun kaki-kaki mungil itu melangkah, keduanya akan saling mendampingi. Itu adalah janji mereka berdua sedari dini.

Janji yang anak-anak ikat tanpa pernah tahu bagaimana masa depan yang sesungguhnya telah menanti.

"Taichi, Mimi!"

Empat kaki mungil itu berhenti. Tangan anak yang bernama Taichi masih setia menggenggam erat tangan gadis kecil yang berjalan di sampingnya. Kedua kepala itu menoleh bersamaan ke arah semak belukar dimana seorang anak lain berambut kuning kecoklatan sudah muncul dengan penampilan agak berantakan.

"Waaa! Yamato! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Yang dipanggil Yamato sama sekali tak menyahut. Susah payah ia melangkah keluar dari ranting-ranting belukar yang menghalau kakinya. Butuh seperempat menit sampai akhirnya ia lolos dan kini sudah berdiri tegap di jalan setapak. Satu tangan memegangi kotak serangga yang penuh dengan tonggeret dan satu tangan lain sudah sibuk menepuk-nepuk celana pendek selutut yang kotor karena tanah.

Yamato berjalan menghampiri Taichi dan Mimi. Tanpa berujar, disodorkannya kotak serangga itu dihadapan wajah Taichi yang memasang cengiran tak bersalah.

"Maaf, maaf. Karena aku pikir Mimi pasti sedang menangis gara-gara kita tinggal, aku jadi lupa bawa kotak serangganya."

Barulah sepasang manik gelap itu melirik Mimi yang masih sibuk dengan isakan kecil yang tak kunjung berhenti. Dipandanginya lekat-lekat gadis berbalut baju terusan musim panas berwarna putih di samping Taichi. Hingga tanpa diminta, tangannya yang kotor terulur untuk menepuk puncak kepala Mimi pelan.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyanya polos dengan ekspresi yang tak cukup berarti untuk menggambarkan kekhawatiran.

Si gadis kecil mengangguk pelan. "Aku takut... Taichi-kun dan Yamato-kun pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku. Aku kira...aku akan dibuang sendirian... Seperti Papa dan Mama meninggalkanku..."

Hening. Kedua bocah laki-laki itu kini saling bertatapan.

Segera Taichi mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Mimi, membuat gadis kecil itu menatapnya terkejut. Selalu dan selalu, cengiran khas itu akan selalu menghampiri wajahnya yang berantakan karena bermain di hutan seharian. Senyum polos yang selalu membuat hati Mimi terasa hangat dengan mudahnya.

"Mimi ini ngomong apa, sih? Aku dan Yamato nggak mungkin ninggalin kamu, kok. Iya 'kan, Yamato?"

Yamato mengangguk tanpa menjawab.

"Karena kita 'kan sudah janji akan terus bersama sampai besar nanti!" lanjut Taichi penuh semangat sambil menjunjung tinggi tangannya dan tangan Mimi ke udara. Seolah-olah tengah menerbangkan tinggi harapan-harapan tak terlihat yang mereka simpan di dalam dada. Menjadi sihir yang membuat Mimi dan Yamato langsung menengadah untuk menatap langit biru di atas mereka.

Selalu bersama...

Ya, mereka akan selalu bersama. Sampai harapan-harapan mungil itu terbang tinggi membumbung di udara. Musim panas mereka bertiga, penuh dengan janji dan impian untuk masa depan. Tak satupun dari mereka yang ingin memikirkan bagaimana kehidupan yang akan terjadi kelak.

Waktu itu, yang terpenting adalah sekarang. Hari-hari dimana bisa mereka lalui dengan tawa dan canda tanpa harus ada beban yang singgah di dada.

.

.

~End of First Summer~


	2. Chapter 2 : Musim Panas Keempat

**MUSIM PANAS**

**.**

**.**

**Digimon Adventure Fanfiction Presented**

**by InfiKiss**

**Digimon Adventure ©** **Akiyoshi Hongo and TOEI Animation  
**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Kumpulan drabble tentang Musim Panas. Juga tentang persahabatan tiga orang sedari kecil yang penuh dengan janji-janji sederhana mereka. Yagami Taichi, Ishida Yamato, Tachikawa Mimi dan panas yang mereka jalani setiap tahunnya.**

**Antara perasaan yang kelak pun tumbuh; jatuh cinta, cemburu, kecewa, patah hati, bahagia juga tangis.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**MUSIM PANAS KEEMPAT**

Topi koboi merah muda itu terpasang manis menutupi puncak kepala coklat Tachikawa Mimi. Senyum ceria merekah di wajah polosnya. Membuat kedua belah pipi berkulit putih itu kelihatan merona. Seraya mematut dirinya di hadapan cermin seukuran tubuh, ia berlenggak-lenggok bak pragawati di atas _cat walk_. Sesekali berputar, membuat rok berjumbai dengan warna senada dengan topinya bergerak-gerak searah rotasi tubuhnya.

Tachikawa Mimi. Sepuluh tahun. Merasa dirinya bagai puteri dari negeri dongeng.

"Mimi Sayang, apakah sudah selesai?"

Seketika kegiatan Mimi terhenti ketika suara ketukan menginterupsi aksi kekanakkannya. Pintu bercat merah muda di sisi tembok bergerak terbuka, menampilkan seorang wanita cantik dengan wajah yang agak mirip dengan Mimi mengintip ke dalam kamar. Sepertinya ada sedikit decakan puas di balik suaranya saat memperhatikan gaya anak perempuan tunggalnya yang benar-benar lucu.

"Sudah Mama bilang, baju itu cocok sekali untukmu."

Mimi tertawa riang. "Terima kasih, Ma."

"Nah," Wanita yang diyakini Ibu dari Mimi itu masuk ke dalam kamar. Di tangannya sudah tertenteng sebuah tas coklat yang berisi penuh dengan camilan dan perlengkapan kesehatan. Jika kau bertanya untuk apa tas itu maka jawabannya hanya satu; "Mama sudah mempersiapkan semuanya untukmu, Sayang. Semoga perjalanan musim panasnya menyenangkan."

Ya, liburan musim panas tiba akhirnya di usia Mimi yang kesepuluh.

Mimi menyambar tas itu dengan semangat. Berikutnya ia langsung memeluk sang Ibu erat, seolah ia tak mau melepaskannya karena takut ditinggal lagi seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Pekerjaan kedua orang tuanya memang membuat Mimi kecil sempat kehilangan waktu berkumpul bersama keduanya. Membuat sang puteri tunggal itu menjadi takut jika berada sendirian. Tapi sekarang sepertinya Mimi tak perlu takut lagi karena Mama dan Papa lebih sering ada di rumah dan berhenti bertugas ke luar negri. Mereka bertiga akan selalu bersama sekarang.

Setidaknya, untuk saat ini.

"Taichi juga sudah menunggu diluar."

"Yay, Taichi-kun!" Mimi mengecup pipi Mama cepat dan berujar lagi, "Aku pergi dulu, Ma. _Ittekimasu_!" serunya riang seraya berlari meninggalkan kamarnya dan menyisakan aroma lembut stroberi di dalam sana.

Sang Mama tersenyum. Namun ketika punggung mungil itu menghilang, senyumnya pun ikut pudar. Ditatap sekali kamar khas anak perempuannya yang penuh dengan boneka-boneka dan warna merah muda.

"Sekarang saatnya aku merapikan kamar Mimi."

Di depan gedung apartemen tempat keluarga Tachikawa tinggal, Taichi sudah menunggu disana bersama dengan sepeda gunung berwarna merah kesayangannya. Sepertinya Yagami muda itupun sudah siap dengan perjalanan musim panas yang diadakan sekolah ke bukit di daerah Odaiba. Cengiran semangat terpatri sempurna di wajahnya. Kulitnya kelihatan semakin coklat. Musim panas memang musimnya bermain seharian bagi Taichi. Ketika melihat Mimi berlari keluar dari gedung apartemen itu, tangannya melambai cepat.

"Mimi!"

"Maaf membuat Taichi-kun menunggu lama." Mimi menepuk dadanya untuk menghirup oksigen, mengisi paru-parunya agar mudah bernafas.

Taichi segera berposisi di sepedanya, memegang kedua stang sambil memberi isyarat tanpa bahasa verbal agar Mimi naik ke belakang. Gadis itupun paham. Ia berdiri di belakang jok tempat Taichi duduk dan berpegang erat di pundak Taichi.

"Siap, Nona?" godanya.

"Jalan, Boss!"

Segera sepeda itu melaju ringan di trotoar jalan. Membiarkan matahari musim panas dan angin semilir menerpa tubuh keduanya. Pembicaraan santai disela dengan tawa ringan mereka menjadi musik yang mengiringi perjalanan singkat menuju SD Odaiba, tempat tujuan utama sebelum pergi berdarmawisata.

~OoOoOoO~

"Hikari sakit. Ia tak bisa ikut."

Si kecil Takeru mengerutkan wajah saat mendengar berita tersebut dari Taichi. Takeru, adik Yamato namun bermarga beda dengan sang Kakak karena perceraian orang tua mereka. Bocah laki-laki yang masih berusia enam tahun itu merupakan teman dekat Yagami Hikari, adik Taichi yang sakit-sakitan.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal aku mau main sama Hikari-chan." Keluhnya polos.

Taichi hanya tersenyum mendapati wajah Takeru. Diliriknya Yamato yang masih sibuk dengan harmonika kecil yang sejak tadi ada di genggamannya. Pelan-pelan anak itu mendekati temannya dan menyenggol lengan Yamato ringan.

"Lihat Mimi?"

"Huh?" Yamato menatapnya. "Tidak. Anak-anak kelas empat ada di bus lain 'kan. Ada apa?"

Taichi menggeleng santai dan berjalan cepat-cepat mendekati bus yang dia tebak adalah bus untuk anak-anak kelas empat. Tanpa butuh waktu lama, Taichi bisa menemukan gadis itu dikerumunan anak-anak perempuan lain. Topi merah muda yang menyembul itu cukup sebagai tanda yang sangat jelas.

"Ooi, Mimi!"

Kepalanya tertoleh. Mimi melihat Taichi berdiri di dekat busnya. "Taichi-kun, ada apa?" tanyanya sambil mendekati Taichi.

Bocah laki-laki itu justru mulai sibuk dengan saku-saku di celana pendeknya. Seolah tengah mencari sesuatu disana. Mimi yang berdiri di depannya hanya memperhatikan dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya namun tak mengatakan apapun. Sampai Taichi berseru dan mengeluarkan satu benda kecil dari saku celananya.

"Ini!" serunya.

"Apa?" Mimi menadahkan tangan ketika Taichi menyodorkan benda itu kepadanya. Lalu menatap benda mungil yang kini berada di atas tangan yang ditutupi sarung tangan cokelatnya. Mimi tertegun.

Sebuah tanaman semanggi berdaun empat.

"Eh?"

"Sebagai tanda baik. Aku menemukannya tadi. Untuk Mimi. Semoga perjalanan musim panas ini menyenangkan, ya. Nanti kita berkumpul disana." Senyumnya semangat sambil menepuk kening Mimi yang masih memegangi semangginya tanpa berucap sepatah katapun.

Saat itu, gadis kecil itu merasakan detak anomali yang berpacu tak seperti biasanya. Sedikit lebih cepat. Ditambah dengan rasa panas yang perlahan menjalar di wajahnya dan perasaan berbunga-bunga yang merasuk ke dalam relung hatinya. Melihat semanggi dari Taichi. Menatap wajah ceria anak itu di depannya. Mimi merasa sangat, sangat, sangat senang hari ini.

"Terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu aku kembali ke rombongan kelasku—"

"Taichi-kun," Mimi menyela.

"Ya?"

"Humm... Seusai perjalanan nanti, ada yang mau kukatakan."

"Apa?"

Mimi tersenyum kecil. "Nanti saja pokoknya!"

"Oh, oke. Bailklah." Lagi, Taichi menepuk kening Mimi lalu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu tanpa menoleh.

Mimi menatap punggung berbalut kaos biru itu lekat-lekat. Jauh dari tempat Taichi melangkah, gadis itu menemukan sosok Yamato yang berdiri sambil memandangi mereka dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Senyum yang (mungkin) ditunjukkan untuk Mimi yang bertemu pandang dengannya. Hanya saja, Yamato notabene lebih tenang dari Taichi, ia masih bisa bersikap wajar tanpa harus melambaikan tangan penuh semangat ditambah cengiran super lebar.

Mimi menggenggam daun semanggi itu erat.

Harus ia katakan. Bukan hanya kepada Taichi, tapi juga Yamato. Juga teman-teman yang lain...

~OoOoOoO~

Suatu ketika, semua orang akan menemukan apa itu makna dari pertemuan. Bahwa disana akan tersisa perpisahan yang menanti. Ibarat sebuah bola yang memantul sesuai arah gravitasi. Naik, turun, datang, kembali. Filosofi kehidupan pun agaknya sama seperti itu. Hanya saja, karena masih terlalu dini, sepertinya tak satupun dari anak-anak itu yang menyadari akan hal ini. Atau mungkin Mimi, yang lebih kecil satu tahun dari Taichi sudah mulai memahami makna pertemuan.

Tak ada yang bisa menyimpulkan jawabannya.

Pemandangan di sekitar bukit tampaknya indah. Didominasi oleh warna hijau karena rumput dan pepohonan. Agenda musim panas pun sudah dibagikan oleh semua wali kelas kepada para siswa. Rencananya, mereka akan berada satu hari penuh dengan melakukan banyak kegiatan yang pastinya akan lebih digunakan untuk bermain daripada belajar. Yah, kau tahu namanya anak-anak.

Taichi, Yamato, Sore, Joe, Koushirou, Mimi dan Takeru. Ketujuh anak itu sengaja makan siang bersama di bawah pohon oak tua yang berdaun rimbun. Cukup untuk melindungi mereka dari terpaan ganas matahari musim panas yang siap membakar kulit mereka tanpa ampun.

"Aaaaaa~ Liburan ini benar-benar asyik!" seru Taichi dengan mulut penuh dengan nasi kepal.

"Taichi! Itu jorok!" Sora menjadi orang pertama yang mulai bersikap bagai Ibu. Mungkin karena diantara mereka bertujuh, Sora adalah gadis yang usianya lebih tua dibandingkan dengan Mimi. "Jangan bicara ketika makan. Telan dulu." Dan hanya dibalas dengan dengusan masa bodoh oleh teman sekelasnya itu. Membuat Sora balik mencibir dengan gusar.

"Tapi tetap saja, banyak pekerjaan rumah yang menanti..." keluh Joe. "Apalagi untuk siswa kelas enam pasti sibuk dengan les dan macam-macam, deh."

"Derita anak kelas enam." Goda Taichi iseng.

Koushirou merupakan anak laki-laki kecil yang seangkatan dengan Mimi. Dibanding ikut bersenda gurau, ia lebih memilih sibuk dengan laptop kecil yang selalu dibawa kemana-mana. "Ah, Mimi," gumamnya di sela kegiatannya bertukar e-mail entah dengan siapa, "kudengar Mimi akan pindah ke Amerika, ya?"

"Eh?" Sontak semua mata tertuju pada Mimi yang tersedak.

"Mimi? Ke Amerika?!" Sora setengah menjerit.

"Koushirou-kun tahu darimana?" Ekspresi Mimi tampak panik. Ia belum berencana mengatakan hal itu sekarang. Niatnya sih ia akan menyampaikan berita ini sepulang mereka karyawisata nanti. Tapi toh ternyata Koushirou yang lebih dulu buka suara.

Kepala Koushirou menoleh ke arah Mimi. "Ibuku bertemu dengan Ibumu kemarin dan Ibu Mimi menceritakan semuanya."

"Eh, itu..."

"Mimi."

Suara Yamato membuat Mimi langsung menatap anak berambut pirang itu sejurus. "Ya?"

"Itu...bukan lelucon, kah?" Dan ekspresi yang tergambar di wajah Yamato berhasil membuat Mimi kehilangan kata-kata untuk sekedar menjawabnya. Wajah itu memancarkan ketidak-sukaan, kaget dan dingin di saat yang sama. Persis dengan ekspresi Taichi yang namun tak sempat Mimi temukan karena bocah itu sudah bangkit berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan teman-temannya tanpa suara.

~OoOoOoO~

Taichi ingat betul bahwa dirinya pernah berjanji akan selalu menjaga Mimi. Mereka sudah saling mengenal saat Mimi berusia tujuh tahun, karena kebetulan Nenek dan Kakek Mimi tinggal tepat di sebelah apartemen keluarga Yagami. Mimi merupakan puteri tunggal dari keluarga Tachikawa yang dimana kedua orang tuanya selalu sibuk bekerja di luar negeri. Karena jarak usia yang tak terlalu jauh, akhirnya Taichi sering mengajak gadis kecil itu main bersama-sama untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu luang. Taichi juga yang mengenalkan Mimi kepada Yamato dan Sora. Lalu semakin berkembang luas saat mereka berkenalan dengan Joe yang setahun lebih tua dan Koushiro. Lalu Takeru dan Hikari. Meski secara detilnya lebih sering Taichi, Yamato dan Mimi yang menghabiskan sepanjang waktu bermain bersama.

Wajar jika ia kaget mendengar kenyataan bahwa Mimi akan pindah ke Amerika. Ah, Taichi sendiri tak tahu pasti dimana Amerika berada. Pastinya, itu negara yang jauh. Sangat jauh jika dibandingkan dengan Jepang. Amerika juga negara yang katanya menakutkan. Banyak alien dan dinosaurus disana. Itu yang Taichi muda ketahui.

Kalau Mimi pergi, bagaimana dengan janji mereka?

"Taichi-kun...?"

Taichi menoleh saat suara yang begitu familiar memanggil namanya.

"Mimi...?"

"Marah, ya?" Dengan polosnya gadis itu mendekati Taichi yang duduk di atas rumput, menatap lukisan bukit hijau yang membentang luas di depan mereka. Ditambah dengan beberapa ekor kelinci yang meloncat hilir-mudik dikejar-kejar para siswa.

"Jadi itu yang mau Mimi katakan padaku tadi?"

Mimi mengangguk penuh penyesalan. "Maaf. Sebenarnya aku mau bilang sejak lama, tapi aku takut Taichi dan yang lainnya kaget."

"Kalau sekarang sih semuanya justru semakin kaget." Kentara jelas suaranya mengeluh.

"Maaf..."

Sebenarnya itu bukan salah Mimi, sih...

"Amerika itu...jauh 'kan?" Lebih terdengar sebagai sebuah pernyataan dibandingkan pertanyaan. Kepala berambut coklatnya menoleh untuk melihat wajah Mimi dari samping. Ada perasaan aneh di dada Taichi yang tak ia pahami. Perasaan bahwa Taichi tidak bisa jika tak melihat wajah kekanakkan Mimi. Tak mau berpisah dengan sifat manja Mimi. "Berapa lama Mimi akan tinggal disana?"

Mimi menggeleng. "Tidak tahu. Soalnya pekerjaan Papa dan Mama harus memaksa kami pindah. Aku...tak mau pisah dengan Mama dan Papa lagi. Jadi aku akan ikut ke Amerika."

Alasannya logis. Taichi tahu benar kalau Mimi sering menangis ketika dulu berpisah dengan kedua orang tuanya. Bahkan gadis kecil itu kerap menilai kedua orang tuanya tak menyayanginya dengan meninggalkannya bekerja di tempat yang jauh.

"Tidak bisakah Mimi tinggal bersama _Baa-chan_ dan _Jii-chan_?"

"Tidak mau."

Satu perasaan aneh kini seolah mengoyak dada Taichi. Rasanya sesak. Namun ia tak tahu apa itu.

"Aku tak mau pisah dari Mama dan Papa."

_Tentu saja..._

Taichi tak memiliki kata-kata lagi sekarang. "Tapi...itu artinya 'kan aku...tak bisa melihat...mu." Kalimatnya terseret-seret. Taichi enggan mengatakannya dengan gamblang. Tapi namanya anak-anak, mereka kadang tak bisa menyembunyikan dengan kuat apa yang mengusik pikirannya. Polos dan apa adanya.

"Aku juga seih kalau harus berpisah dengan Taichi-kun, kok." Balas Mimi pelan. "Tapi...aku 'kan pasti pulang lagi."

Barulah keduanya saling berpandangan. Dua pasang manik _hazel_ itu bertemu dalam satu garis horizontal.

"Pasti?"

"Pasti. Memangnya Taichi-kun pikir aku tak akan kembali?"

"Tapi kapan?"

Mimi kembali diam. Tatapannya lurus mengawang ke langit cerah dan menggeleng tak tentu. "Tidak tahu, deh..." Ini sih sama seperti mengatakan janji namun janji yang bahkan tak bisa diikat pasti.

Suara langkah kaki di belakang membuat kedua bocah itu menoleh. Yamato berdiri disana entah sejak kapan. Manik biru itu menatap lurus Mimi yang mendongakkan wajah untuk melihatnya.

"Yamato-kun juga mau marah seperti Taichi-kun?" tanya gadis itu polos.

Nyaris saja kekehan lepas dari bibir Yamato jika saja suasana ini tidak terlalu kaku. Bocah pirang itu berjongkok tepat di belakang Mimi dan kemudian mencubit pipi Mimi cukup kencang.

"Aaaw! Sakit!"

"Hukuman karena tak mengatakan apapun sejak awal." Balasnya datar.

"Yamato?"

Yamato melihat Taichi. Dengan jelas ia bisa membaca air muka sahabatnya itu tampak tak semangat seperti biasanya. Ah, Yamato juga sama. Mendengat kabar bahwa satu teman yang selalu ia jaga akan pergi juga membuatnya merasa sedih dan tidak nyaman. Tapi Yamato selalu mengutamakan akal dibanding perasaan. Ia masih bisa bersikap tenang, bukannya melancarkan aksi marah atau ngambek seperti Taichi.

"Kau pasti pulang 'kan, Mimi?" tanya Yamato serius dan Mimi mengangguk mengiyakan.

Seperti ikut terbawa alur yang Yamato kendalikan, Taichi mulai merasa lebih baik sekarang. Senyumnya tercetak tipis di wajah jenakanya. Satu tangan terulur, menepuk puncak kepala cokelat Mimi yang tidak tertutupi oleh topi yang disampirkan di balik punggung.

"Kita 'kan ada janji yang harus ditepati. Jadi...aku pasti akan menunggumu pulang." Ujarnya pasti. "Musim panas tahun depan, dan tahun depannya lagi, dan lagi. Aku akan menunggu Mimi pulang. Dan kita akan melewati musim panas bersama-sama lagi seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya."

Rasanya mata Mimi menjadi perih. Mimi anak perempuan yang cengeng. Tapi untuk saat ini, ia tak mau menangis begitu saja. Meski Yamato dan Taichi juga sadar bahwa manik jernih cokelat itu sudah berkaca-kaca karena ucapan Taichi.

"Pokoknya aku pasti pulang..."

Musim panas mereka yang keempat. Perpisahan.

Setelah musim panas di tahun ini, mereka hanya berharap janji polos yang terucap akan ditepai kelak. Entah kapan. Berpisah bukan berarti persahabatan mereka memudar begitu saja. Taichi kira, mungkin ini salah satu jalan untuk mereka menjadi semakin dewasa. Mungkin... Yang pasti, Taichi akan menunggunya. Yamato juga. Mimi pun akan menepati kata-katanya.

_...aku pasti pulang di musim panas di tahun yang akan datang__,__ meski tak tahu kapan__..._

_._

_._

_To be continued~_

* * *

A/N : Fic ini merupakan dedikasi untuk TaiMi dan MatoMi. Sekedar pemberitahuan sih, akan ada slight MatoRa disini (tapi nanti). Untuk siapapun yang membacanya, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak. *bow* karena fandom digimon sepi, jadi saya hanya niat meramaikan OTP yang sulit dicari ini. ehehe ^^

See you next chappie :3


	3. Chapter 3 : Musim Panas Kesembilan

**MUSIM PANAS**

**.**

**.**

**Digimon Adventure Fanfiction Presented by InfiKiss**

**Digimon Adventure ****© Akiyoshi Hongo**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Kumpulan drabble tentang Musim Panas. Juga tentang persahabatan tiga orang sedari kecil yang penuh dengan janji-janji sederhana mereka. Yagami Taichi, Ishida Yamato, Tachikawa Mimi dan panas yang mereka jalani setiap tahunnya.**

**Antara perasaan yang kelak pun tumbuh; jatuh cinta, cemburu, kecewa, patah hati, bahagia juga tangis.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**MUSIM PANAS KESEMBILAN**

Jam sebelas siang.

Senyum ceria sudah terpatri di wajah Yagami remaja tersebut. Sudah hampir satu jam dia berada di Bandara Haneda, menunggu pesawat yang datang dari Amerika tandang ke daratan Jepang. Dan Taichi tahu, sudah waktunya perpisahan panjang mereka kini diakhiri ketika surel itu datang seminggu yang lalu. Pesan singkat yang mengatakan bahwa 'dia' akan kembali ke Jepang untuk jangka waktu yang tak ditentukan.

Kemeja berkerah hitam itu melekat pas di tubuh tinggi sang pemain bola SMU Odaiba tersebut. Seperti kebiasaannya, kacamata karet melingkar di atas kepala. Sambil menggosok-gosokkan dagu dan sesekali melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan, Taichi menghitung mundur. Berharap dia yang ditunggu segera menghampiri.

Detak anomali tak wajar menginterupsi. Saling bersinkronisasi dengan hiruk-pikuk Bandara siang itu—juga suara-suara panggilan yang terdengar dari mesin pengeras. Debaran yang semakin menderu seakan mencekik tenggorokan Taichi, membuat perutnya melilit tanpa sebab. Tapi ini bukan perasaan yang mengganggu. Bisa ditebak karena senyum terus terpasang di wajahnya. Seperti guratan itu telah lama dilukis di bibirnya dan tak pernah pudar sekali saja.

Bagai purnama merindukan mentarinya. Ia begitu merindukan sosok yang kini tengah ditunggu.

"Coba tebak," Seiring dengan gelap yang menyergap pandangan, suara itupun terdengar.

Sepuluh jemari kini sudah membentengi kedua mata Taichi. Begitu jelas ia bisa menghirup aroma stroberi yang menyusup masuk ke cuping hidung. Lalu suara kekehan ringan dari belakang tubuhnya seolah menggelitik di pendengaran. Suara itu memang terdengar agak berbeda dan mungkin Taichi agak sulit mengenalinya. Tapi Taichi tahu, hanya satu orang yang akan melakukan hal kekanakkan macam ini terhadapnya.

Pemuda itu tak segera menjawab. Alih-alih, ia justru meraih kedua tangan berjemari lentik itu dan menurunkannya dari pandangan. Taichi menoleh, tersenyum tipis ke hadapan gadis yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Gadis itu tampak seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dari yang ada di ingatan Taichi. Jika dulu sosoknya tampak mungil dan cengeng, juga tak bisa melakukan apapun selain merajuk manja. Sosok yang sekaran justru tampak hebat dan lebih kuat. Rambut coklat panjang yang Taichi faforitkan telah berubah warna menjadi merah muda dengan hiasan bintang-bintang kecil menempel. Yang biasanya memakai sepatu kekanakkan, sekarang mengenakan _boots_ dengan _heels_ tinggi (meski tetap Taichi yang lebih tinggi darinya). Dan yang tadinya mengenakkan baju ala tuan puteri di negeri dongeng, kini memilih kemeja biru yang melekat pas ditubuhnya dengan paduan rok pendek berpelipit.

Sungguh berbeda.

"Yo..." sapanya lembut.

"_Ohisashiburi_, Taichi-kun..."

"Kau kelihatan..." c_antik, _"...sehat, Mimi." Taichi ingin tertawa dengan kata-kata yang mampir di benaknya.

Mimi tersenyum lagi. Kali ini tangannya tak bisa diam, ia agak berjinjit agar bisa mengacak rambut cokelat Taichi sesuka hati. Tentu saja kelakuannya membuat taichi memberengut kesal. "Dan kau kelihatan sangat keren, lho!"

Musim panas kesembilan; _pertemuan setelah berpisah_.

~OoOoOoO~

Tak banyak yang berubah di Odaiba di manik _hazel_ gadis muda Tachikawa tersebut. Meski lima tahun ia lewati di negeri yang berjulukan _Paman Sam_, ternyata keindahan Jepang tak pernah bisa ditandingi oleh apapun. Mimi selalu merindukan suara dengung tonggeret di musim panas, juga es serut pinggir jalan yang menjadi menu faforitnya sepulang dari sekolah dulu. Jangan lupakan betapa banyaknya festifal yang digelar di musim panas. Mimi merindukan caranya memakai _Yukata_ dan rasa manis permen apel juga taiyaki.

Ah, terlalu banyak yang membuatnya rindu.

Salah satunya; melodi lembut dari harmonika tua Yamato.

"Didengar berkali-kalipun, aku tak pernah merasa bosan dengan permainan harmonikanya." Sora menewarang lurus ke atas panggung dimana terdapat sosok Yamato dan tiga pemuda lainnya sudah bersiap dengan alat-alat musik mereka. Hingar-bingar penonton yang bersorak meneriaki nama pemuda itupun melenyapkan suara Sora sehingga Mimi ataupun Taichi harus menajamkan pendengarannya masing-masing.

"Dia benar-benar berbeda kalau dilihat dari sudut seperti ini." Sora menambahkan.

"Seperti melihat artis idola, ya. Aku tak pernah tahu kalau Yamato sepopuler ini. _Well_, dia memang cukup terkenal waktu SD dulu. Tapi setiap berkirim _e-mail_ dengannya, Yamato tak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki banyak penggemar gila." Mimi terkekeh geli sendiri sambil tetap fokus menatap Yamato yang mulai memainkan gitarnya. Seiring permainan lagu didendangkan, jeritan histeria para _fans_ semakin mengerikan.

Taichi mungkin sudah tak sanggup lagi ada disana. Jika bukan untuk menemani kedua sahabatnya, ia sudah pasti memilih lari saat memasuki pintu utama tadi.

"Gila," bisiknya ditelan riuh penonton.

"Mimi-chan, apa di Amerika kau bertemu cowok seperti Yamato? Yang keren—maksudku. Hehe~"

Sontak Mimi tertawa. "Ya, Tuhan! Asal kau tahu, Sora. Pria di Amerika benar-benar mengagumkan semuanya. Tinggi, putih, keren dan _stylish_. Pokoknya hebat."

"Waah~" Sora tersenyum kecil. Meski berusaha menunjukkan sikap terpana, toh tetap saja terbaca bahwa ia sama sekali tak terlalu peduli dengan fisik yang Mimi paparkan. "Kalau begitu, kau pasti punya banyak pacar disana? Sehabis dari Amerika, Mimi kelihatan berbeda sekali."

Pembicaraan ditengah euforia itu terdengar oleh Taichi dan membuatnya menyimak meski tak menanggapi. Jujur saja, pertanyaan terakhir Sora memang sempat melintas di pikirannya saat kemarin mengobrol dari bandara Haneda menuju rumah Nenek dan Kakek Tachikawa. Tapi Taichi tak bernyali menanyakannya.

"Aku tidak memiliki satu pacarpun..."

Taichi menghela nafas lega.

"...karena aku lebih menyukai cowok Jepang." Dan Mimi tertawa renyah sambil menoleh ke arah Taichi.

~OoOoOoO~

_Natsu no Cafe_, sebuah cafe kecil di pinggiran jalan menjadi tempat persinggahan keempat remaja itu malam ini. Odaiba tak seramai Tokyo memang. Tapi tetap saja semakin malam kota kecil itu akan semakin ramai. Musik-musik dan lampu toko yang berwarna-warni menjadi pemandangan tersendiri bagi penduduk kota. Aroma hangat dua cangkir _capucino_ dan manisnya dua gelas teh _vanilla_ menjadi teman mengobrol mereka berempat saat ini.

"Joe _Senpai_ benar-benar sibuk menjelang ujian musim gugur nanti."

"Sedang Koushiro benar-benar tidak bisa datang karena banyak proyek yang harus ia selesaikan. Bahkan komputer lebih penting daripada aku."

Sora terkekeh mendengar celetukan Mimi. "Dan ujiannya Joe _Senpai_ pun lebih berharga daripada kamu, Mimi. Juga konser Yamato. Mimi ternyata nomor dua." Tawanya meledak seketika. Bukan hanya Sora, Yamato sendiri tak bisa menyembunyiikan ekspresi geli di parasnya.

Sedangkan yang menjadi bahan ledekan hanya mengerucutkan bibir. "Tapi Taichi-kun mau repot-repot menjemputku."

"Uhuk—" Korban berikutnya. Taichi yang hendak menyesap teh _vanilla_ sontak tersedak. "Eh? Apa hubungannya denganku!" Setengah hatinya tak rela jika namanya diikut-sertakan di pembicaraan mereka. Setengah hati lainnya takut kalau-kalau detak tak wajar di dadanya bisa terdengar ke udara.

"Itu karena anak ini yang paling menganggur." Yamato menarik pundak Taichi dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Hei! Aku kapten tim sepak bola. Aku juga punya banyak kegiatan!"

"Tapi toh kau selalu ada waktu kemana-mana, Taichi-kun." Sora semakin tertawa dibuatnya. "Kau sering main ke _game centre_ atau sekedar membaca komik seharian di rumah sepanjang musim panas. Kegiatan apanya?"

Sungguh, wajah Taichi kini seperti kepiting rebus. Antara mendongkol dan malu sukses dibuat oleh kedua sahabat karibnya itu. Yang paling membuatnya jengkel ialah gadis berambut _pink_ yang duduk disamping Yamato ikut geli menertawainya.

'_Sial,_' Taichi mengumpat dalam hati. "Terserah kalian, deh." Lalu memutuskan untuk ngambek.

.

.

"Payah. Jadi bahan lelucon itu payah."

"Oh, ayolah berhenti menggerutu." Mimi tersenyum kecil sambil menepuk pundak Taichi pelan.

Jam sembilan malam merupakan waktu perpisahan mereka. Bagaimanapun, Taichi, Yamato dan Sora masih terikat status sebagai siswa SMA. Berada di atas jam sepuluh di malam hari sudah bisa dikatakan melanggar peraturan sekolah. Berbeda dengan Mimi yang dewasa di Amerika, berkeliaran hingga tengah malam merupakan hal biasa yang ia lakukan sepanjang SMP dulu.

Seperti yang dijelaskan di surel singkat Mimi, selama ia kembali ke Jepang ia akan menetap di rumah Kakek dan Neneknya. Dan tentu siapapun ingat bahwa rumah Kakek-Nenek Tachikawa itu bersebelahan dengan apartemen keluarga Yagami tinggal.

Sebuah gedung berlantai lima sudah tampak di ujung tanjakan yang mereka tapaki. Hanya beberapa meter lagi saja. Jujur, dalam hati sedikit muncul perasaan bahwa Taichi enggan sampai ke tempat tinggal mereka dalam hitungan menit. Ia masih ingin menikmati waktu berdua bersama Mimi. Kemarin, ketika Mimi kembali, Taichi hanya sempat menjemputnya dan mengobrol sebentar sebelum akhirnya Mimi menjadi piala bergilir yang harus ke rumah beberapa kerabat di sekitar Odaiba. Kalau besok, Taichi sudah ada jadwal latih tanding sepak bola dengan SMU lain. Jadi tak bisa menemani Mimi.

"Besok..."

Mimi melirik Taichi sekilas. "Ya? Besok Taichi-kun ada jadwal latih tanding sepak bola 'kan?"

Taichi mengangguk malas. "Jadi aku tak bisa mengantarmu jalan-jalan seperti hari ini."

"Tak masalah." Satu kibasan tangan dan jawaban simpel entah kenapa membuat sekelebat rasa sakit bercokol di dada Taichi. "Besok aku akan bersama Yamato-kun."

Yamato, ya...?

"Besok kami mau ke SD Odaiba. Aku benar-benar kangen sama sekolah. Jadi Taichi-kun tak perlu bingung."

"A-hahaha..." Taichi hanya bisa tertawa getir. "Baiklah." Lalu menunjukkan cengir ceria seperti biasanya. Satu tangannya secara reflek sudah mampir di puncak kepala Mimi dan menepuknya lembut.

Mimi terkesiap. Gerakan mereka berdua terhenti. Bagai waktu yang membatu, kini sepasang manik _hazel_ masing-masing saling bertemu dalam satu garis lurus. Tidak ada angin yang berhembus. Hanya beberapa kendaraan saja yang lewat silih berganti, menyiram kedua insan itu dengan cahaya temaram lampu mobil yang berwarna putih.

Seolah angin menerbangkan aroma stroberi yang familiar bagi Taichi. Ia ingin sekali merengkuh tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya dan tak mau melepaskan apapun yang terjadi.

Mimi tertawa. "Seperti waktu kecil, ya. Taichi-kun sering sekali menepuk kepalaku begitu."

Kalimat singkat yang membawa kehangatan di sekujur tubuh Taichi. Membuat bibir tipis pemuda itu menunjukkan satu lengkungan tulus seperti rembulan dengan sinarnya yang lembut. "Aku selalu menyukainya," _caraku menepuk kepalamu—juga dirimu_, "seolah kau itu Adikku, lho."

"Huh." Senyum Mimi pudar, digantikan ekspresi cemberut kekanakkan. "Aku 'kan bukan Adik taichi-kun."

Dan Taichi hanya terkekeh pelan.

Jika saja ia memiliki keberanian mengatakan apa yang tadi sempat melintas dipikirannya. Akankah Mimi membalasnya dengan rasa yang sama?

~OoOoOoO~

Deru mesin motor berkesinambungan dengan mesin mobil lain di sepanjang jalur Odaiba. Melawan angin musim panas yang menyengat ketika matahari mengibarkan kemampuannya di seluruh belahan bumi bagian Timur. Mimi duduk di belakang Yamato dengan _helmet_ putih melindungi kepala. Memeluk erat pinggang pemuda itu tanpa mengucap apapun karena menetralkan debaran unik di dadanya.

"Sebentar lagi sampai. Tapi kurasa kita terlambat!"

"Huh?" Butuh sedikit meninggikan suara untuk bicara ketika sedang berkendara. "Apa pertandingannya sudah selesai?"

Yamato mengangguk di depan. Diputar kemudi motornya ke kanan saat menemui sebuah pertigaan jalan. Kini jalur yang mereka lintasi sudah mulai sepi dari kendaraan besar dan Yamato pun mulai menurunkan kecepatan karena rambu-rambu yang dipasang di pinggir melarang pengemudi berkendara di atas 40 kilometer per jam.

Mereka mulai menaiki jalan utama menuju SMU Odaiba. Disana, Yamato benar-benar mengemudikan motornya lambat-lambat. Sedangkan Mimi memilih menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji di kiri dan kanan jalan dimana pohon-pohon Sakura berbaris memagar trotoar dengan batangnya yang kokoh dan dedaunan yang rimbun.

"Masih sama." Guraunya pelan.

Mimi selalu jatuh cinta dengan jalan setapak menuju sekolah. Apalagi jika di musim semi dimana Sakura itu akan bermekaran sempurna. Biasanya dia dan teman-teman akan mengumpulkan bunga-bunga Sakura jika berguguran dan membawanya pulang untuk dijadikan aroma terapi saat mandi air panas.

Sakura mungkin hal utama yang membuatnya rindu kampung halaman.

Motor Yamato dihentikan tepat di depan gerbang SMU Odaiba. Karena ini liburan musim panas, tentu saja yang datang ke sekolah hanya mereka yang memang ada kegiatan tambahan. Dari gerbang saja Mimi sudah bisa melihat lapangan olah raga yang penuh dengan penonton dari sekolah juga sekolah lain yang menjadi lawan tanding.

Hiruk pikuk disana terdengar sampai gerbang.

"Sepertinya sudah selesai."

"Benar-benar terlambat. Apa Yamato-kun akan masuk juga?" tanya Mimi kepada Yamato.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil sambil menggeleng. "Aku hanya mengantarmu kesini seperti permintaanmu 'kan? Lagipula..." Kalimatnya terhenti dengan ekspresi ragu-ragu. "Ya, Sora sedang menungguku."

DEG—!

"Sora?"

Yamato mengangguk. "Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku dan Sora..." Sekali lagi Yamato memberikan jeda di kalimatnya. Yamato memang bukan tipikal pemuda yang peka, tapi ia juga merasa canggung jika menjelaskan tentang hubungan pribadi meskipun di depan sahabatnya.

"Mimi! Yamato!"

Teriakan nyaring Taichi memutus pembicaraan keduanya. Mimi dan Yamato sama-sama menoleh ke arah dalam sekolah dimana Taichi dengan seragam kesebelasan sepak bola SMU Odaiba sudah berlari menghampiri. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan keringat membasahi wajah hingga leher. Ditambah handuk basah yang sengaja disampirkan di sekitar pundaknya. Meski ia tampak kelelahan, jelas kelihatan kedua manik cokelatnya berkilat senang.

"Kalian datang? Eh, tapi sudah selesai. Kami menang!"

"Waah! Hebat!" Mimi menepuk tangan dan sejenak melupakan pembicaraannya dengan Yamato. "Aku bangun agak telat jadi kami terlambat. Padahal aku ingin sedikit mengejutkan Taichi-kun."

Mengejutkan?

Oke, Taichi tahu lagi-lagi jantungnya berdetak cepat. Tak perlu repot-repot datang saat masih bertanding. Melihat gadis itu disini seusai pertandingan pun membuat Taichi kaget dan bahagia di saat yang bersamaan.

_Jadi..._ "Terima kasih," Taichi hanya bisa tersenyum kecil meski di dalam hati ia sungguh ingin meraih tangan Mimi dan menggenggamnya tulus.

"Oke!" Yamato menghentikan momen manis Yagami dan Tachikawa. Dia sudah menyalakan lagi mesin motor besar kebanggaannya dan tersenyum simpul. Entah kenapa ia merasa berdosa jika berada disana terlalu lama. Karena meski Taichi tak pernah mengatakan apapun, Yamato tentu bisa membaca perasaannya dengan jelas.

Mereka besar bersama.

"Aku pergi duluan. Sampai nanti malam. Kita akan berkumpul dengan yang lainnya di rumah Sora. _Bye_!" Secepat angin yang bertiup semilir, pemuda pirang itu langsung melesat meninggalkan kedua temannya yang terpekur dalam diam.

Mimi menatap punggung berjaket hitam itu yang semakin jauh. Masih ada segenggam rasa penasaran menelisik pikiran. Tentang Yamato dan Sora, juga sesuatu yang belum diketahuinya. Ditambah sedikt gelisah dikarenakan perasaan unik yang menggelayut di dada.

Disampingnya, Taichi melirik Mimi. Membaca ekspresi yang tergambar di wajah polosnya.

Dia cemburu. Mimi yang menatap lekat punggung Yamato yang bahkan sudah menjauh membuat Taichi cemburu...

"Mi,"

"Hmm?"

"Apa perasaanmu dengan Yamato...masih belum berubah?"

Mimi tidak serta merta menjawab pertanyaan Taichi. Gadis itu menyampirkan rambut yang menggelitik pipi karena tertiup angin. Sambil menghela nafas, gadis itu menjawab ringan tanpa beban, "Seperti yang kukatakan kemarin; aku menyukai cowok Jepang."

Senyum Taichi pun terpasang getir untuknya.

~OoOoOoO~

Ini adalah sebuah kejadian kecil di usia mereka yang masih kanak-kanak. Di musim panas, setiap kali selesai bermain di hutan, Taichi dan Yamato senang sekali duduk-duduk di sebuah toko kelontong milik Nenek tua di dekat ladang di pinggir jalan. Meski untuk sekedar beristirahat sambil menikmati es serut dingin atau menunggu Joe dan Koushiro sebelum akhirnya anak-anak itu melanjutkan petualangan menangkap kumbang atau serangga lain di hutan.

Hari itu Taichi, Yamato, Joe dan si kecil Koushiro duduk-duduk sambil menikmati es potong kacang hijau. Menunggu Sora dan Mimi yang katanya akan menyusul. Anak perempuan selalu membutuhkan waktu yang lama jika ingin pergi bermain—begitu yang mereka tahu.

"Lihat, lihat. Orang-orang akan menyiapkan festifal _Odori_ untuk lusa, lho. Kalian akan datang?" Joe bertanya semangat saat menunjuk kearah lima pemuda dewasa yang membawa papan-papan kayu berjalan melewati toko kelontong.

"Ung~ Kalau Mama dan Papa mengizinkan, mau ikut ikut."

"Koushirou 'kan masih kecil, jadi belum boleh pergi ke festifal." Taichi tertawa meledek. "Lagipula rumahmu paling jauh dari lapangan."

"Hey, aku juga sudah besar! Hanya beda dua tahun dari Taichi-san." Gerutu Koushirou kesal sambil menggigit besar-besar es potong miliknya. Rasa dingin meleleh di kerongkongan dan membuatnya mengernyitkan kening.

Joe terbahak, "Pelan-pelan. Menelan bulat-bulat es itu nggak baik,"

"Ah, mana Sora dan Mimi?" Pertanyaan yang diucap Yamato menarik perhatian ketiga anak laki-laki lain yang sepertinya mulai bosan menunggu. Pasalnya, ini sudah hampir setengah jam. Anak-anak membenci menunggu jika mereka hendak pergi bermain.

Joe menaikkan kacamata yang merosot dari hidungnya, "Mau ditinggal saja?"

"Jangan!" Taichi menyela panik. Kedua tangannya bergerak-gerak melarang usul Joe untuk disetujui. Taichi ingat betul tahun lalu ia dan Yamato pernah kehilangan Mimi di hutan saat kedua anak laki-laki itu meninggalkannya mencari serangga. Dan Taichi berjanji tak akan pernah meninggalkan Mimi lagi. "Bahaya. Bahaya. Bagaimana kalau mereka berdua nekat masuk ke hutan dan tersesat?"

Sangkalannya masuk akal. Joe bersedekap sambil mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Benar juga. Tapi ini terlalu lama—"

"Ah, itu mereka!" Tiba-tiba Koushirou menunjuk ke arah sisi jalan dimana ada dua orang gadis kecil berjalan buru-buru menyusuri jalan. Namun saat mereka berempat memperhatikan lebih seksama, keempat anak itupun terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Sora dan Mimi, berjalan dengan pakaian kotor seperti terjatuh entah dimana. Dan Mimi menangis sesengukkan dengan satu tangan digandeng oleh Sora.

"Waaa!" Joe orang pertama yang berlari menemui kedua gadis itu. "Apa yang terjadi? Sora, Mimi-chan? Kok berantakan begini? Kalian jatuh dimana!" Panik. Sebagai anak yang paling tua, terkadang Joe seolah memiliki tanggung jawab terhadapa semua teman-temannya.

Sora mengangguk. "Kami memotong jalan tapi malah tersasar di hutan lalu terjerembab di semak belukar." Taichi, Yamato dan Koushirou sudah sampai dihadapannya dengan ekspresi panik yang berbeda-beda.

Sora pun melirik ke samping dimana Mimi masih menangis. "Dan Mimi-chan tidak mau berhenti menangis..."

"Mimi terluka?" Taichi menghampirinya dengan cemas.

"Huaaa... Sakit! Kakiku sakit!"

"Huh?" Yamato yang pertama melihat ke arah kaki Mimi. Dan memang ditemukan sedikit darah yang mengalir di lutut anak perempuan itu. Ujung celana Mimi juga agak robek. Anak itu pun berjongkok sambil untuk memperhatikan. "Ada luka..."

Sora membulatkan mata. "Eh? Tadi belum kelihatan! Apa karena berjalan kesini lukanya jadi melebar?"

"Bisa jadi."

"Harus segera diobati! Eh? Eh?" Joe menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari Taichi namun tak ditemukan. "Mana Taichi?"

Tak satupun yang memperhatikan kemana anak itu pergi.

Yamato yang masih berlutut di depan Mimi segera merogoh ke saku celana pendeknya dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan. Dengan hati-hati, anak itu membersihkan darah yang tampak di luka Mimi hingga benar-benar tak tampak debu disana. Sora, Koushirou dan Joe hanya memperhatikan sedangkan Mimi mulai sedikit tenang meski masih terisak sambil meringis sakit saat lukanya disentuh.

Lagi-lagi dari saku celananya Yamato mengeluarkan sesuatu. Kali ini plester luka. Siapa yang mengira kalau Yamato membawanya? Tanpa banyak bicara ditempelkan plester itu untuk menutupi luka Mimi. Anak itu pun tersenyum bangga dengan kebaikannya setelah menolong sahabatnya.

"Sudah." Dia kembali berdiri. "Paling tidak darahnya sudah berhenti, kok. Ditutup plester agar tidak infeksi. Apa Mimi mau pulang saja?"

"Tidak mau. Aku mau main..."

"Teman-teman!" Taichi ternyata berlari dari arah toko kelontong sambil melambaikan tangan. Jelas sekali ia tergesa-gesa saat sampai di depan sahabatnya. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. "A-aku beli plester. Luka Mimi-chan..." Kalimatnya terhenti saat melihat ke arah lutut Mimi yang sudah diplester.

"Ah, Yamato membersihkannya dan memplester luka Mimi-chan." Sora yang menjawab.

"Eh?"

"Terima kasih, Yamato-kun." Mimi memandangi pemuda itu bahagia. "Aku berhutang budi." Agak berlebihan, tapi untuk anak-anak mereka tentu tak memikirkan jauh apa arti kata-kata tersebut. Yamato pun hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap-usap kepala Mimi seolah gadis itu adiknya sendiri.

Diam-diam Taichi memasukkan plester tadi ke kantung celana pendeknya. Ada sebersit rasa kecewa bersemayam disana untuk pertama kalinya. Pertama; kecewa karena dia tidak bisa diandalkan oleh Mimi. Kedua; karena tatapan takjub itu ditunjukkan kepada Yamato bukan untuknya.

Tapi Taichi memangnya bisa apa? Anak kecil tak akan paham makna perasaan semacam itu.

Tapi sekarang, ketika dirinya sudah dewasa, Taichi begitu membenci perasaan seperti ini. Setiap ia menemukan bahwa gadis yang ada disisinya lebih sering membicarakan Yamato dibanding dirinya sendiri atau seperti apa tatapan yang dilayangkan untuk gitaris populer itu, Taichi tahu sebersit cemburu akan mampir di dadanya. Mengalahkan debaran manis yang selalu terasa setiap ia bersama Mimi.

Taichi memang tak yakin kapan rasa cinta itu tumbuh, tapi rasa cemburu ternyata sudah lebih dulu ia kenal jika bersama gadis dari Tachikawa tersebut.

"Mimi..." Panggilnya pelan dan Mimi menoleh menatapnya.

"Ya, Taichi-kun?"

"Besok aku tidak ada kegiatan. Apa kau mau berkencan seharian denganku?"

Kedua mata Mimi membulat sempurna. Jika yang mengatakan hal itu adalah laki-laki lain yang tidak terlalu dikenal, Mimi sudah biasa. Tapi hari ini berbeda. Yagami Taichi lah yang memberi penawaran untuk berkencan. Sahabatnya sedari kecil yang selalu bersikap seperti pemimpin diantara yang lainnya.

Mimi tak bisa langsung menjawab. Angin memonopoli atmosfir diantara mereka. Tatapan tajam Taichi entah kenapa memberi sensasi berbeda di dada. Seperti masuk dan berusaha membaca pikirannya. Padahal dalam ingatan Mimi, tatapan itu biasanya selalu tampak ceria dan kekanakkan. Jadi sejak kapan Taichi memiliki mata setajam itu?

Berkencan dengan Taichi Yagami...

Musim panas kesembilan mereka; _tawaran untuk bersama?_

_._

_._

_to be continued~_

* * *

**A/N :  
**Waaahh aku senang karena ada yang bersedia membaca story ini. ^^ ayo ramaikan fandom digimon untuk menyambut Digimon Adventure Tri spring mendatang! Here the next chap. Selamat membaca semuanya~ ^^


	4. Chapter 4:(Masih) Musim Panas Kesembilan

**MUSIM PANAS**

**.**

**.**

**Digimon Adventure Fanfiction Presented by InfiKiss**

**Digimon Adventure (c) Akiyoshi Hongo**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Kisah yang terjadi sepanjang musim panas. Tentang persahabatan tiga orang sedari kecil yang penuh rahasia manis yang tersimpan di dada hingga kini mereka kembali bertemu disaat dewasa.**

**Antara perasaan yang tumbuh; jatuh cinta, cemburu, kecewa, patah hati, bahagia juga tangis.**

**.**

**.**

**(****MASIH****)**** MUSIM PANAS KESEMBILAN**

Sekalipun gadis Tachikawa itu belum pernah membayangkan untuk mendapat tawaran berkencan dari satu sahabat dekatnya. Dulu, selama menetap di Amerika, banyak lelaki yang tertarik akan kecantikan Mimi sebagai wanita Jepang dan mengajaknya pergi kencan—yang kebanyakan hanya berbuah penolakan. Tapi ketika seorang Yagami yang memintanya, Mimi malah tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Menolak hanya akan menjadi masalah, tapi menerima pun hanya akan menambah masalah. Satu-satunya yang terbenak oleh Mimi adalah pertanyaan sederhana; _mengapa Taichi mengatakan ini sebuah kencan?_ Jikalau pemuda itu hanya bilang main bersama, Mimi pasti biasa-biasa saja.

Hari minggu jam sepuluh di halte bus yang berada paling dekat dengan apartemen tempat Mimi tinggal, disana mereka berjanji untuk bertemu.

Dengan mengenakan kemeja tipis warna putih dan rok satin selutut berwarna merah muda, Mimi berdiri. Dua jepit rambut berbentuk stroberi terpasang manis di kedua sisi kepala, menjaga bagian rambut agar tidak sampai menutupi wajah. Tas pundak merah dan sepatu tipis hitam pun turut menyempurnakan penampilannya.

Mimi tak pernah berharap ia harus menunggu Taichi pagi itu.

"Mimi!" teriakan kencang dari sebrang jalan membuat gadis yang sejak tadi sibuk memainkan ponsel pun mengangkat wajah. Dalam satu detik, dua pasang iris karamel mereka bersiborok. Mimi bisa melihat jelas pendaran semangat yang terpancar dari kedua mata Taichi.

Hanya bersama Mimi saja, kenapa ia jadi sebahagia itu? Mimi tidak bisa…atau mungkin sebenarnya tidak mau untuk menebaknya.

Buru-buru pemuda itu berlari menyebrang tepat pada _zebra cross_ jalan. Sesampainya Taichi di hadapan Mimi, gadis itu meneliti baik-baik penampilan sang kapten kesebelasan tersebut. Simpel seperti biasa. Hanya bermodalkan kaus cokelat berlengan pendek dengan tambahan tudung putih dibalik pundak dan celana jeans hitam. Kalau dipikir baik-baik, Taichi memang beda level dengan Yamato—dalam penampilan—maksudnya. Apa karena jalan hidup yang berbeda? Olahragawan dan musisi.

"Maaf terlambat. Ada sedikit masalah di rumah tadi dan aku langsung kabur kesini begitu kau bilang sudah menunggu." Ia bicara panjang dalam satu tarikan nafas yang masih tersenggal-senggal. Sedang gadis dihadapannya masih enggan menyahut. Mimi masih memperhatikan Taichi seksama.

Keringat meleleh dari keningnya. Mimi sendiri baru mengirim pesan beberapa menit lalu dan juga bilang tak masalah kalau harus menunggu. Taichi tak harus berlari sampai kehabisan nafas begitu.

_Kenapa?_

"Ah, kamu marah—?" Seketika Taichi berdiri tegap untuk melihat Mimi, seketika itu juga bibirnya terkatup rapat.

Tatkala ketika kelima jemari Mimi kini menyentuh pipi Taichi perlahan. Pandangan karamel gadis itu jatuh lurus di wajah Taichi. Menatapnya kosong seolah begitu banyak pertanyaan yang tersirat disana.

Taichi gugup. Semburat merah muda muncul di kedua pipi berkulit coklat miliknya.

DEG—!

Sadar dari lemunan sejenak, Mimi langsung menarik tangannya dari wajah Taichi.

"Kau berkeringat banyak. Seharusnya tak perlu berlari begitu, Taichi-kun." Gadis itu kini merogoh ke dalam tas dan menarik keluar sapu tangan putih miliknya lalu disodorkan kepada Taichi.

"Ah, ini bukan apa-apa, kok.. Tak masalah—"

Tanpa bicara, Mimi menempelkan sapu tangan itu di wajah Taichi. "Sudah. Jangan banyak bicara. Seka dulu keringatmu…"

Akhirnya Taichi pun menurut tanpa protes lagi. Wajahnya merona semakin dalam dan jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang. Perlahan ia mengusap wajahnya hinga aroma stroberi dari sapu tangan itu mau tak mau menyusup iseng ke cuping hidungnya. Aroma parfum yang Mimi suka.

Diam-diam Taichi memperhatikan Mimi yang sejak tadi bicara mengenai beberapa pemuda yang menggodanya sepanjang ia berdiri menunggu Taichi. Sesungguhnya Taichi tak benar-benar mendengarkan. Saat itu pikirannya hanya penuh dengan Mimi seorang. Matanya hanya terpaku pada sosok mungil itu tanpa peduli dengan eksistansi sekitar.

Taichi benar-benar jatuh cinta.

"Taichi-kun! Kau dengar tidak apa yang aku bicarakan?!" Sadar Taichi hanya diam, Mimi kesal juga. Tapi sebelum Taichi buka suara, gadis itu kembali bicara, "Ah, itu bisnya! Ayo, Taichi-kun.." Lalu tersenyum semangat sambil menarik tangan Taichi dimana bagi Mimi itu merupakan hal biasa yang ia lakukan tanpa maksud apa-apa.

Tapi bagi Taichi… Setiap sentuhan yang Mimi berikan hanya menambahkan kadar cinta dalam dirinya. Hingga ia tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menahan rasa itu.

~OoOoOoO~

Pantai Odaiba merupakan spot pertama yang dikunjungi Mimi dan Taichi siang itu. Dimana-mana, tema musim panas yang akan langsung terlintas memang laut. Tentu saja bukan hanya mereka yang memikirkan hal itu. Terlihat dari begitu banyaknya pengunjung yang tampak di pesisir pantai Odaiba, membuat tepi pantai seolah ditumbuhi jamur warna-warni dari payung pantai mereka.

Mimi dan Taichi sengaja hanya berdiri di pinggiran jalan masuk.

"Ramai sekali~" Gadis itu meletakkan tangan di atas pelipis. Menatap jauh ke tepi pantai. "Aku kira tak akan seramai ini."

"Musim panas. Pantai akan menjadi tujuan pertama selain _onsen_." Taichi balas bergumam.

Seiring dengan anggukkan Mimi, gadis itu berdiri tegap. "Kira-kira kalau kesana kita tetap tak akan bisa menikmati lautnya 'kan. Bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat lain?" usulnya kemudian.

"Mau ke _Shiokaze Kouen_?"

"_Shiokaze Kouen_?" Mimi membeo dengan wajah penasaran.

"Itu taman yang letaknya tak jauh dari sini. Mungkin disana juga akan ramai, tapi paling tidak kita bisa berjalan-jalan sejenak sambil makan siang. Setelahnya kita ke Aquacity Odaiba. Kurasa kau pasti ingin belanja sesuatu atau apalah." Sambil mengendikkan bahu, Taichi tersenyum penuh keyakinan. Gaya sok yang membuat Mimi terkekeh kecil melihatnya.

"Oke!"

Mimi menjadi yang pertama berjalan menjauhi tepian jalan masuk ke pantai, meninggalkan Taichi satu meter dibelakang. Gadis itu mungkin sama sekali tidak ada niat berpikir jauh mengenai acara jalan-jalan mereka. Ia hanya ingin menikmati hari libur musim panas bersama dengan Taichi kemanapun yang ia suka.

Tapi berbeda dengan Taichi. Setiap Mimi memunggunginya, tatapan mata pemuda itu akan berubah teduh seraya memandangi punggung kecil yang semakin menjauh meninggalkannya. Kadang akan terbesit keinginan untuk meraih tangan Mimi dan menggenggamnya erat, takut-takut ada lelaki hidung belang yang meliriknya. Tapi Taichi kembali menata ulang pikiran tersebut. Dikira siapa dirinya sehingga bisa semena-mena meraih tangan Mimi.

Jika gadis itu bisa dengan santai menggandeng Taichi, maka berbeda kasus dengan Taichi sendiri.

Apakah ia bisa memiliki gadis ini suatu hari nanti?

BRUKK—!

"Ah, maaf."

Taichi terlalu asyik melamun sampai tak sadar kalau ada dua pemuda yang berjalan berbalik arah ke tempat Mimi. Hingga tanpa sadar salah satu dari pemuda itu menyenggol pundak Mimi yang jelas sekali disengaja.

Mimi menatap mereka tak suka. Namun sebelum gadis itu buka suara untuk sekedar memarahi mereka, Taichi sudah dengan sigap menyusulnya dan menarik tangan Mimi. Memberanikan diri menggandeng erat tangan gadis itu dan membawanya menjauh dari dua pemuda yang langsung berdecak kecewa karena kehadiran Taichi.

"_Anou_…" Mimi menatap tangannya sendiri. "Taichi-kun?"

"Hati-hati. Banyak orang yang sejak tadi memperhatikanmu."

"E-eh?" Mimi sama sekali tidak sadar. "Kenapa? Apa ada yang aneh denganku, Taichi-kun?"

Kali ini Taichi membalikkan wajah untuk sekedar menatap Mimi yang memasang ekspresi cemas. Cengiran khas menghias pasti di wajah pemuda itu. Sambil melepas genggaman tangannya dan mengeluarkan tawa kecil, Taichi bicara, "Apa aku belum mengatakannya, tadi? Tentu saja karena hari ini Mimi manis sekali."

Sekarang sudah dikatakan. Persetan dengan reaksi yang akan Mimi tumbulkan… Apa dia akan marah dan ngambek lalu menuduh Taichi genit? Terserah saja~

BLUSH—! Rona merah meledak di wajah Mimi.

"H-huh?"

Mimi memalingkan wajah untuk menghindari tatapan Taichi. Tentu saja Taichi ikutan salah tingkah sendiri. Mana ia kira kalau kata-kata itu akan langsung membuat Mimi merasa malu sampai tersipu-sipu! Lagipula, Taichi sendiri 'kan memang bisa menyebutkan kata manis untuk memuji Mimi dulu ketika masih kecil.

"_A-anou_, Mimi… Maksudku… Itu…" _Sial, deh. Salah duga ternyata!_

Taichi garuk-garuk kepala. Mimi bungkam seribu bahasa. Masa ia harus meminta maaf? Apa memuji merupakan kesalahan? Kalau memang iya, maka Taichi janji ia tak akan memuji Mimi secara spontan lagi. Apalagi kalau hal ini bisa membuat acara kencan mereka berubah canggung.

"Ka-kamu tidak marah 'kan? Tadi itu…maksudku…" _Tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Sumpah! _Taichi ingin menerikan lanjutannya namun tertelan lagi saat ia perhatikan Mimi mengangkat wajah.

"Apa benar aku kelihatan manis?" Mimi melirik Taichi dari sudut matanya malu-malu.

Taichi mengangguk. "Manis…sekali." Menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan pasti namun perlahan. Seolah ia kembali terkesima dengan gestur malu yang ditunjukkan oleh Mimi.

_Manis sekali sampai rasanya membuat aku ingin mati…_

"Sungguh?"

Taichi mengangguk sekali lagi.

Berikutnya, senyum cerah terpatri di lekuk wajah Mimi. Kedua sudut bibirnya ditarik lebar. Ditambah dengan semburat merah muda yang masih menghias kedua pipi tirusnya. Mimi tersenyum bahagia bagai anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat hadiah. Entah bagaimana caranya, respon ini membuat dada Taichi tercekat sakit karena tak kuat menahan perasaan yang seketika bisa meledak itu.

"Kalau begitu, sebagai ganti karena Taichi-kun memujiku, akan kutraktir _crepes_ di taman nanti!"

Pujian berbuah traktiran, ya?

Taichi hanya bisa memasang senyum sederhana. "Kalau begitu, aku akan lebih sering memujimu agar terus ditraktir, ya?" godanya sambil berjalan bersisian dengan Mimi di pinggir jalan dan semakin menjauhi perbatasan dengan jalan menuju pantai.

"Aku nanti bangkrut, dong…"

"Sekali-kali 'kan?"

Tawa Taichi yang terdengar lembut seolah tersapu angin musim panas dan menerbangkannya jauh ke langit lepas. Ketika pemuda itu hanya menatap lurus ke depan sambil membicarakan topik lain, untuk beberapa detik saja tatapan Mimi hanya terfokus ke sosoknya. Memandangi sahabat masa kecil yang hari ini tampak begitu dewasa baginya.

Ternyata… Taichi memang berubah. Dan Mimi tersenyum tulus ketika pikiran itu melintas di benaknya.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Aquacity Odaiba. Sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang terdapat di wilayah Odaiba. Dalam kondisi di tengah musim panas dan mendekati jam tiga sore ternyata tidak menyurutkan semangat para pengunjung untuk terus menyusuri jalan-jalan di Odaiba. Mimi dan Taichi sudah bisa menebak betapa ramainya gedung yang terdiri dari beberapa lantai di hadapannya hanya dengan melihat berapa banyak kendaraan dan pengunjung yang keluar masuk di wilayah parkir dan pintu mall.

Aquacity Odaiba sendiri memang salah satu tujuan wisata yang banyak dicari para wisatawan dari dalam atau luar Tokyo. Selain posisinya yang strategis, juga fasilitas di dalam mall yang terhitung lengkap mulai dari _game centre_, gedung bisokop, pusat perbelanjaan dan pusat wisata kuliner masakan dari seluruh Jepang. Beruntung lokasinya merupakan pusat perbelanjaan di dalam ruangan. Jadi Mimi dan Taichi sama-sama bisa menghela nafas lega karena bisa bersembunyi dari teriknya serangan matahari di atas kepala.

_Ice cream sundae_ rasa vanila menjadi menu keduanya sambil berjalan santai di pinggir setiap etalase toko atau lokasi bermain.

Sesekali memperhatikan dari kaca toko ke dalam karena tak ada keinginan masuk. Atau sesekali mencicip masakan yang boleh dicoba di salah satu stand makanan secara gratis. Yang keduanya lakukan murni hanya jalan-jalan menghabiskan waktu sambil mengobrol. Mimi banyak menceritakan kegiatannya selama tinggal di Amerika. Mulai dari kebiasaan remaja disana sampai kegiatan belajar yang dirasanya berbeda jauh dengan sistem di Jepang. Mimi bahkan menambahkan betapa rindunya ia mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan seluruh siswa di sekolah.

Taichi mendengarkan sepanjang Mimi bercerita. Ia tahu sahabat kecilnya itu memang terkadang agak cerewet dan Taichi rasa sifat itu tak memudar meski Mimi beranjak semakin dewasa. Sesekali ia menanggapi atau melontarkan pertanyaan sederhana untuk memberi jeda agar Mimi tak terlalu lelah bercerita. Atau kadang ia turut menimpali dengan menceritakan kegiatannya sepanjang Mimi tak ada mulai dari klub sepak bola sampai perkembangan teman-teman mereka.

Bahkan Taichi juga menceritakan betapa lucunya Jo ketika Mimi meninggalkan Jepang dulu. _Senpai_ mereka yang satu itu memang terkenal sangat menjaga dan memanjakan teman-teman yang kebanyakan lebih kecil darinya—khususnya Mimi.

"Sampai hari ini, hampir setiap hari Jo-_senpai_ meneleponku dan mengeluh karena belum bisa menemuiku. Jadwal kuliah dan tugas musim panas, ditambah jam kerja paruh waktu sungguh membunuh hidupnya." Mimi tertawa renyah.

"Yeah! Kau harusnya lihat betapa kasihannya dia kalau sudah mendekati akhir tahun. Ah, tapi hampir semua memang sibuk sih. Yamato juga semakin terkenal saja. Sepanjang musim panas dia sudah punya banyak jadwal acara."

"Sepertinya pilihan pulang ke Jepang memang pilihan terbaik."

Taichi tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Mimi. "Kau bisa rusak kalau kelamaan di Amerika nanti."

"Hei! Jangan sembarangan, ya~ Memang budaya barat itu terkenal agak bagaimana… Tapi aku masih bisa jaga pergaulan, kok. Mama dan Papa bisa bunuh diri kalau aku menjadi anak nakal, Taichi-kun."

Tawa Taichi meledak. "Tuan puteri mereka mendadak berubah berpenampilan _gothic-metal_ dan menyukai musik _rock_. Aku tak bisa membayangkannya~ Sumpah!"

"Uggh! Tidak lucuuu~" Mimi merengek sambil memasang aksi ngambek.

"Hei, hei, jangan marah. Aku bercanda."

"Lagipula menurutku _metal-gothic_ dan musik _rock_ juga keren, kok…"

"Ahh! Tidak! Aku sungguh tidak bisa membayangkan kau berevolusi seperti itu, Mimi~" Lalu Taichi tertawa lagi. Namun kali ini Mimi ikut tertawa lepas bersamanya.

Hingga sesuatu yang tertangkap di pengelihatan mereka berdua sama-sama membungkam tawa satu sama lain. Tidak terlalu jauh—mungkin sekitar lima meter di depan, tepat di sebuah perempatan antara blok etalase toko di dalam mall, mereka melihat Yamato dan Sora yang jalan melintas.

Keduanya mematung. Tawa yang tadi pecah lenyap seketika.

Mimi yakin apa yang ia lihat tadi benar-benar Yamato dan Sora. Bahkan aksi bungkam Taichi turut membuatnya percaya bahwa pengelihatan mereka tidak salah. Tapi apa yang keduanya lakukan disini? Jalan-jalan 'kah? Atau…

"Tadi itu… Yamato dan Sora 'kan?" Untuk memastikan, Mimi bertanya kepada Taichi.

Pemuda itu menggangguk ragu. Ia tak mau menjawab, tapi berbohong dengan pura-pura tak melihat juga tak bisa ia lakukan. "Euhm~ Aku tak yakin. Tapi kelihatannya memang benar… Tapi bisa jadi—"

"Kenapa mereka ada disini? Aduh~ Jalan-jalan tak mengajakku…"

Taichi tahu ada nada yang berubah dari suara Mimi. Seolah berusaha meyakinkan atau menguatkan sesuatu di dalam dirinya sendiri. Meski dia tertawa kecil seolah menunjukkan aksi ngambek karena Yamato dan Sora tidak mengajaknya jalan-jalan, Taichi bisa merasakan tawa itu terdengar hambar.

Mimi menatap Taichi, "Ayo sapa mereka! Aku mau protes ah karena mereka tidak ajak aku—" Belum sempat Mimi mengambil satu langkah untuk mengejar Yamato dan Sora, tangan Taichi sudah menghentikan langkahnya.

Kini sepasang manik karamel itu saling bersitatap lurus. Taichi memasang wajah serius tanpa senyum sedangkan Mimi memandangi Taichi heran karena menghentikannya.

"Taichi-kun?"

"Tidak. Apa kau lupa apa tujuan kita kesini, Mimi?"

DEG—!

Mimi tidak lupa. Ia hanya sengaja tak mau mengingatnya.

"Jalan…" Dan sengaja mau menjawab sesuai ekspektasinya.

"_Kencan_." Tapi Taichi buru-buru menyela sebelum Mimi selesai menjawab. Suara Taichi kedengaran tidak terima. "Aku mengajakmu keluar hari ini dengan tujuan berkencan, Mimi." Cengkraman tangannya di pergelangan tangan Mimi perlahan semakin kuat namun tak cukup kencang untuk membuat Mimi merasa sakit. Taichi tentu tak mau melukai gadis itu barang sejengkalpun.

Buru-buru Mimi membuang pandangan. Wajahnya merona namun ia merasa takut, bukan malu. Belum lagi tatapan beberapa orang yang melintasi mereka juga kelihatan penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Dalam posisi seperti ini pastilah Mimi dan Taichi kelihatan seperti pasangan kekasih yang tengah berargumentasi.

"Tapi," Mimi harus mencari cara meloloskan diri dari suasana canggung ini, "kencan itu untuk dua orang yang…berpacaran. Kekasih. Sedangkan aku dan Taichi-kun 'kan—"

"Kalau begitu kita pacaran saja."

Mulut Mimi terbuka tak percaya dengan kalimat Taichi barusan. Ia kembali menatap sahabatnya kebingungan.

"H-hah?" Berharap apa yang ia dengar salah.

"Aku suka padamu." Mungkin bagi Taichi sekarang sudah terlambat mengambil jalan muncur dari hubungannya dengan Mimi. Ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk menyelesaikan cinta tak berbalas selama belasan tahun ini. Mungkin ini memang saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan semuanya tanpa memikirkan apa yang terjadi kelak.

Taichi tahu ia cemburu karena Mimi pasti hanya ingin menyusul Yamato.

"Atau…" Ia lanjut bicara karena Mimi hanya tercengang, "kau masih belum bisa melepaskan perasaanmu kepada Yamato?"

DEG—!

Skak mat. Mimi melotot karena Taichi mengungkit hal itu.

"Ta-taichi-kun…"

Mimi kira tak satupun mampu menyadari bagaimana perasaannya kepada Yamato sampai hari ini. Mimi kira ia bisa menyembunyikannya dengan sempurna semenjak kecil bahwa ada bagian lain di hatinya dimana khusus ia tata sedemikian rapi untuk Yamato. Dan bagian itu sampai detik ini masih tersusun sempurna. Dan rapat. Agar tak seorangpun mampu masuk kesana untuk melihat isi hatinya.

Tapi Taichi…

Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?

Panik. Mimi berusaha menarik tangannya namun barulah Taichi menggenggam tangan itu lebih erat lagi.

"Lepaskan aku!" Ia malu sekali. Sampai tak tahu harus bagaimana selain kabur dari hadapan Taichi.

"Kau menyukainya sejak lama. Dan sampai sekarang kau masih terus menyukainya. Aku tahu, Mimi. Kau tak pernah bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku. Semuanya terbaca jelas hanya dengan aku menatap matamu."

_Tidak! Tidak boleh ketahuan!_ Mimi semakin panik. Ia tak mau mendengar Taichi mengatakan semuanya.

"Tapi, Mimi! Yamato—"

"Mimi-chan! Taichi-kun!"

Panggilan dari suara yang begitu familiar seolah menjadi saklar yang mematikan pertengkaran mereka. Spontan Taichi langsung melepas tangan Mimi dan keduanya menoleh serentak ke satu titik yang sama. Titik dimana dengan jelas terlihat Yamato dan Sora berjalan cepat menghampiri mereka dengan ekspresi tak percaya—namun tentu dihiasi senyum lebar di wajah Sora.

Mimi menelan ludah. Ia berharap Yamato (dan mungkin Sora) tidak melihat apa yang ia dan Taichi lakukan tadi. Apalagi kalau sampai dengar.

"Kalian disini?" Yamato menatap Mimi. Lalu melirik Taichi. Entah bagaimana ia merasa ada yang tidak beres diantara kedua sahabatnya

"Aku kaget. Tadi, aku seolah melihat kalian berdua. Untuk memastikan, aku dan Yamato berbalik arah dan ternyata memang kalian." Sora langsung bicara dengan semangat begitu berada dihadapan Mimi. "Kenapa tidak bilang mau ke Aquacity juga? Kita bisa pergi bersama-sama 'kan tadi?" Tak ada sedikitpun kecurigaan di wajah gadis itu.

Mimi tersenyum canggung. "A-aku…"

"Tentu saja." Taichi yang menyela, membuat Mimi menghadiahinya tatapan tajam. Dalam kondisi seperti ini, Mimi merasa Taichi akan mengatakan sesuatu yang merusak suasana mereka berempat.

Tatapan marah Taichi cukup membenarkan kekhawatiran Mimi.

"Tak ada yang mau mengganggu kencan seseorang 'kan, Sora? Kau kira aku dan Mimi akan mengganggu kalian berdua. Kedengarannya konyol sekali mengganggu sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan." Setiap kalimat Taichi ia katakan dengan penuh penekanan.

Tubuh Mimi membeku.

Apa kata Taichi barusan?

Wajah Sora seketika merona. Sedangkan siapa kira Yamato malah membulatkan mata tak percaya dan kelihatan begitu marah atas apa yang Taichi ucapkan tadi. Tapi tatapan Taichi tak kalah menyeramkannya juga. Ia memang menatap Yamato sekilas, seolah menyampaikan apa yang terjadi diantara mereka melalui mata. Lalu menatap Mimi yang menegang sambil memandangi Yamato dan Sora tak percaya.

"Mimi…kau belum tahu 'kan?" Taichi masih bicara. Ia tak tahu apa yang bisa menghentikannya

_Hentikan aku!_ Sedangkan Taichi sendiri berharap seseorang menghentikan kemarahan yang menguasainya. Ia tahu ia akan menyakiti Mimi dengan mengatakan semuanya. Ia benar-benar berharap seseorang menghentikan cemburu yang meledak di kepalanya. Ia tak mau membuat Mimi menangis.

"Yamato dan Sora…"

Mimi tak mau dengar!

"Mereka sudah berpacaran semenjak SMP."

"Taichi!" Tanpa diduga, Yamato berteriak sambil menarik tangan sahabatnya. "Apa-apaan kau—" Ia memang tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi Yamato tahu mengatakan hal itu merupakan hal yang terlarang. Memang sampai saat ini Mimi masih belum diberitahu perihal hubungannya dengan Sora. Atau, bahkan ia sangat ingin memberi tahu, tapi ada hati dimana tak mengizinkan Yamato untuk berkata jujur.

Sora yang tak memahami situasi ikutan terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya ia lihat Yamato mendadak marah kepada Taichi.

Mimi menatap Yamato yang kini memandanginya cemas. Kenapa Yamato menatapnya cemas? Seolah seluruh yang terpancar dari sepasang manik biru itu hanyalah rasa kasihan. Jika Yamato menatapnya seperti itu… Mungkinkah Yamato juga sebenarnya selama ini tahu perasaan Mimi namun memilih diam dan pura-pura tak menyadarinya? Karena itu ia tak pernah mengatakan apapun soal hubungannya dengan Sora.

Semua asumi berputar di kepala Mimi. Semua fakta yang tersaji membuat sesuatu seolah kini tengah menusuk hatinya. Sampai tak ia sadari kalau air mata perlahan mengalir keluar. Sora yang pertama menyadarinya.

"Mimi-chan!" Direngkuhnya kedua lengan Mimi erat. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Yamato dan Taichi diam menatap gadis itu dalam kebisuan. Bahkan lidah Taichi kelu untuk sekedar mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Hahaha~" Tertawa. Mimi tertawa. Membuat dada Taichi mendadak didera luka yang tak kasat mata. "Aku hanya kaget saja. Tadi aku dan Taichi agak sedikit bertengkar sebelum kalian datang." Mimi berkata jujur. "Lalu diberitahu kalau Yamato dan Sora selama ini berpacaran. Mendadak air mataku keluar begitu saja. Aku kaget sekali. Soalnya Yamato dan Sora tak pernah bilang apapun. Kau jahat sekali, Sora! Hal baik begitu seharusnya langsung dikabari kepadaku!" Nada protes dan tawa hambar itu mungkin tak langsung disadari Sora. Mimi menyeka air matanya yang sudah berhenti dan menatap Taichi juga Yamato bergantian.

Perasaannya campur aduk.

"Seharusnya aku mengucapkan selamat 'kan~"

Taichi ingin menghentikan racauan Mimi. Bahkan Yamato pun kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas semua ucapan Mimi. Kedua pemuda itu sama-sama membisu tenggelam dalam kekecewaan terhadap diri masing-masing.

Mimi memeluk Sora. "Selamat, Sora! Aku harap hubunganmu dan Yamato bertahan terus."

"Terima kasih, Mimi-chan."

Yamato mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat saat ia sadari tatapan mata Mimi jatuh kepadanya. Tatapan penuh rasa sakit entah karena apa. Sedangkan kini Taichi menunduk dalam karena sadar betapa kuatnya Mimi menahan gemetar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Taichi-kun benar, aku tak boleh mengganggu kencan kalian. Ayo pergi, Taichi-kun…" Selepas dari Sora, Mimi langsung menggandeng tangan Taichi dan melambaikan tangan kearah kedua sahabatnya. Setelahnya segera ia menarik Taichi cepat-cepat meninggalkan Yamato dan Sora.

Taichi tak berkutik sama sekali ketika Mimi terus berjalan menarik tangannya. Terus berjalan sampai mereka menemukan pintu keluar dari Aquacity Odaiba. Terus berjalan hingga suara mesin kendaraan terdengar di jalan raya. Terus… Terus melangkah menyusuri jalan setapak sepinggir Odaiba. Keramaian disekitar tak mampu menyentuh dunia mereka yang kini sama-sama berubah.

Tapi Taichi tak sanggup terus diam. Ini karenanya. Dan ia tahu Mimi tak akan berhenti.

Taichi berhenti melangkah dan dalam waktu satu detik berbalik menarik tangan Mimi untuk memeluk tubuh gadis itu dari belakang. Mimi kembali menegang namun tidak berontak dan hanya membiarkan Taichi menenggelamkan wajah di puncak kepalanya. Lagi-lagi tatapan sekitar diabaikan keduanya. Mereka sama-sama tenggelam di dunia masing-masing.

"Maafkan aku… Maaf." Taichi tak menemukan kata-kata apapun selain itu.

Mimi mengangguk. Sesungguhnya ia tidak marah kepada Taichi ataupun Yamato—apalagi Sora. Hanya saja hatinya tetap merasakan sakit karena patah hati. Luka itu nyata. Air mata Mimi kembali menetes membasahi lengan Taichi. Gadis itu menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya sambil menunduk dan tergugu pelan.

Taichi melepaskan pelukannya. Berjalan ke hadapan Mimi dan memeluk gadis itu lebih erat. Memeluknya untuk sekedar memberikan ketenangan kepada Mimi. Dan Taichi tak mengatakan apapun lagi selain mengusap kepala Mimi perlahan sambil berdoa bahwa gadis itu bisa menjadi lebih baik setelah menangis.

Masih di musim panas kesembilan… Semuanya akhirnya terbongkar.

.

To be continue~

.

**A/N:**

Ohisashiburi... Sebelumnya izinkan saya melotot kaget saat melihat jumlah reviews yang masuk. Jujur, saya syok. Karena sebelumnya jumlah reviews yang masuk untuk fic ini bahkan tidak menembus 20. Tapi setelah teaser Digimon Tri keluar mendadak menembus 50. Saya sangat kaget. Terima kasih kepada kalian yang membaca fic ini dan mohon maaf karena baru saya lanjutkan sekarang. Semoga chapter ini bisa diterima.

Sekedar informasi, ini memang berpairing Taichi x Mimi x Yamato (one side) namun akan tetap berakhir dengan Taichi x Mimi~ ^^

See you next chapter,

**InfiKiss**


End file.
